The present invention relates to bras and, more particularly, to post-surgical recovery bras.
Currently, there is an unmet medical need for a post surgical bra that is practical, comfortable and provides adequate support from the time of leaving the operating room through roughly 6 months of follow-up care to ensure a complete medical recovery and the best aesthetic outcome possible. The post surgical bras today do not allow for easy adjustment of the shoulder strap which creates discomfort when moving from a seated to supine position. Many post surgical bras are comprised of Velcro® or the like for a front closure. The Velcro® may get caught in the gauze dressing that protects the wound and may result in pulling the gauze or stitches resulting in pain and/or injury. The current bras have elastic banding around the thorax which causes pain to surgical incisions. Most patients are wrapped, separately, in an ace bandage which is difficult to reapply when the patient is on their own without assistance to re-wrap them. The current bras also do not fit properly nor assist in securing any drains/tubing that may remain extending from incisions without the use of tape. Most patients are instructed to continue to wear the poorly designed post-surgical bra for 2 weeks and then told to avoid the use of underwire bras for several months. During this recovery period which may be an additional 3 to 6 months, there are few options available that are easy to take on and off, that do not apply painful pressure to incisions or that mobilize the breast in an ideal position.
As can be seen, there is a need for a post surgical recovery bra that is comfortable, easy to wear and adjust, does not get caught on gauzes or stitches and avoids the need for separate compression dressings.